headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Attilan
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | aliases = The Hidden City The Great Refuge | category = | galaxy = | region = Himalayas Original city; has since been displaced to Earth's moon. | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = Luna | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #47 }} Attilan is a fictional city featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is primarily presented as part of the mainstream Marvel Universe, but has also appeared in alternate continuities as well. Attilan first appeared in the page of ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #47 in February, 1966. In television, it appeared in episodes of the 1994 Fantastic Four animated TV series, and it also played a major role on the live-action Inhumans TV series on ABC in 2017. Marvel Universe Originally Attilan was located in the North Atlantic Ocean. It was at one point relocated to the South American Andes and became known as, "The Great Refuge". The Great Refuge was ruled by Maximus, the mad brother of the rightful leader of the Inhumans, Black Bolt. After living in exile for many years, Black Bolt and the Royal Family returned to the Great Refuge, and forced Maximus to relinquish the throne. In an insane attempt to strike back against humanity, Maximus activated a device called the Atmo-Gun. By reversing the Atmo-Gun's polarity, he generated a null barrier that completely surrounded the Great Refuge, cutting them off from the rest of the humanity forever. Attilan is now known as the ancestral home of the Inhumans. Fantastic Four 48 With humanity's technological advancement, the Inhumans began to worry their city may be found and used anti-gravity generators to move it to a valley in the Himalayas. The Great Refuge (as it came to be known) came to the attention of world leaders after being discovered by the Fantastic Four. With the Inhumans growing ill from pollution caused by humanity, the city was moved again. This time to the Blue Area of the Moon. It eventually returned on Earth and again moved to the Blue Area or the Moon, with permission of Uatu the Watcher. Following Black Bolt's capture and an attack on Attilan by Skrulls, a machine developed by Maximus was utilized to send Attilan into space, powered by Black Bolt's words. Once in space, the Inhumans destroyed numerous fleeing Skrull ships before arriving at Hala. There, an assault was launched, leading to Black Bolt being declared ruler of the Kree. Attilan then settled on Hala, hovering above the Kree capitol city. Attilan was moved over New York City, and was destroyed during Thanos' invasion on Earth in the search of his secret Inhuman-descendant son, when Black Bolt unleashed a powerful attack on the Mad Titan and destroyed his home in the process. New Avengers Vol 3 7 The ruins were re-purposed into New Attilan which sits in the New York Harbor. Inhuman 2 Residents of Attilan * Aeric * Agon * Aireo * Auran * Blackagar Boltagon * Bronaja * Crystal Amaquelin * Eldrac * Flora * Gorgon Petragon * Grimal * Iridia * Kadlec * Karnak * Kitang * Le-Roj * Lockjaw * Locus * Loyolis * Marista * Maximus Boltagon * Medusalith Amaquelin * Mordis * Paripan * Pulsus * Rynda * Sakas * Tauron * Tibor * Triton * Ulys * Vel Notes & Trivia * On the Fantastic Four cartoon series, Attilan is pronounced "ati-lon". On [[Inhumans (2017)|Marvel's Inhumans]], its pronounced "ati-laan". * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Attilan originally boasted a population of only 1,400 Inhumans. This was when Blackagar Boltagon was still a child before undergoing Terrigenesis. Inhumans: Divide and Conquer Appearances The Great Refuge Himalayan city * Fantastic Four 48 * Silver Surfer 18 See also External Links * * at Wikipedia * References ----